Betrayed God
by htetarkar.baby99
Summary: Ash is betrayed and he is a god of speed. Will he prove his former friends wrong? or Will he fail? Find out in this Story
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon the anime, manga or anything, but I own this plot.

On the lonely mountain of Mount. Silver. There stood the god, the god of speed no less. The God of Speed was betrayed by his best friend and even his own mother because he was a weak Pokemon trainer they said so because he had never won a league. The God named was Ash Ketchum. He was thinking about the day that he was betrayed.

Flashback 5 years ago 3rd person POV

Ash was with his loyal yellow mouse Pokemon, Pikachu. They were running to Pallet town after the Kalos League. He came in the finals but lost Alan at the end. He was returning home and thinking there was going to be a celebration. Mom, I am home said Ash to his mom, Delia. There he saw Misty, Brock, Max, Tracey, May, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Alan. Hey guys why are you all here said Ash. "Why are you guys here" said Ash. "Ash, we think that you should give up your dream of being a Pokemon Master"said Brock shocking Ash. "Don't listen to him Ash you are a amazing trainer and don't give up your dream" said Paul shocking the traitor. "Why are you on his side, Paul" said Dawn. "Ok who believe that I should give up my dream of being a Pokemon Master stand near the door" said Ash, he continued "And those who think I shouldn't give up then stay where you are". He saw Misty, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, Delia, Serena go near the door and he saw Tracey, Paul, Gary, Cilan, Trip, Clemont, Team Rocket, Bonnie and Alan didn't go near the door. "Mom you too" said Ash that he was angry and raging a lot in his mind that even his mother thought he was weak. "Team Rocket why did you didn't betrayed me" said Ash surprised that Team Rocket believe in him and angry that his own mother didn't. "Twerp you know we have been enemies and after what we saw we are quitting Team Rocket and we save the world together and stop evil teams more than once and that's why" said Team Rocket trio. "Max why are you siding with the weakling" said May. "How could you May and he isn't weak and I would never betray my idol" said Max. Then a blue lighting appear and it took everyone expect the traitors.

With Ash (Flash haven't ended yet)

"Where are we" said Clemont. "Clemont you are in my lair" said Ash but his true friends didn't know it was him because he was in his God of Speed form. (Imagine Ash as Savitar from Flash). "Who… are… you…" said Max very afraid. "Het guys I am the one who got betrayed by his friends and you know me" said Ash giving them a hint to guess who he was. "Ash Ketchum" said everyone. "Bingo, you are correct and I am in my god form" said Ash shocking everyone. "Hey twerp what kind of God are you" said Meowth. "I am the God of Speed and also the strongest of all the gods including Arceus and I am the one who brought you here and I didn't use any kind of teleportation, I just use my speed to transport you here and the time was instant" said Ash shocking everyone that Ash can travel and transport them in the speed of instant and they were also shocked that he was strongest god out there and he was stronger than Arceus. "So Ash you are going to get revenge on the Traitor right" said Alan wanting to know what plan he has in mind. "Yes, I will get revenge on them and I will train all of my pokemon here and just so you know I transported all of our pokemon here and there were be a tournament called the League of Legends and it will be held the next five years and whoever win that tournament will be crowned the Pokemon Master and I can see in the future and to answer your question I didn't look into the future until know just after I got betrayed" said Ash shocking and surprising everyone that he can look into the future and he know the exact time and place when it will happen.

Flashback ended and Present Time 3rd Person POV

"Ash, there was Pidgey that carried this letter for you" said Bonnie. (Ash Fake name is Dark).

Dear, Raiden and his friends

You are invited to the League of Legends. It a tournament where the strongest trainer in the world are invited to compete and the winner will win 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 pokedollars and most importantly he/she will be crowned the Pokemon Master.

P.S Ash it took me forever to find you and you are a god nice and please compete or I will order my man to come and seize you and 'they' will be there. And don't let your anger take over you. – Scott and .

"Hey guys time has finalyy come to prove the Traitor wrong" Ash said to his Pokemon and they all roared very loud.

"Hey everyone we have been invited to the League of Legends and let's prove the traitor wrong" said ash to his true friends.

"Yeah, the traitor won't know what hit them" said Gary very happy that he can kicked the Traitor ass.

"Where is it Ash" asked Clemont wanting to know the location.

"It is in Sinnoh and Lily of the Valley of the island" said Ash answering Clemont question.

"Alright let's head there now" Ash very excited.

"Alright race you there" said Paul as he rush of in red lighting (like Flash lighting) (Ash gave all of his friends ablity like the Flash).

"You are on" said Ash as he transformed and ran in blue lighting and passing Paul in an instant and arriving at the League of Legends instantly.

After about three hour all of Ash friends arrive at the tournament. Then Ash saw his friends and greeted them and Ash has a very different look too.

"Hey look guys is the Traitor" said Trip quietly and only Ash and his friends heard it and May bumped into Ash.

"Hey apologize for bumping into me" said May very angry.

"No why would I" said Ash pissing of May.

"Hey I challenge you to 1v1 Pokemon battle and if I win you apologize and" May said trailing off.

"And if I win you piss off" said Ash wanting them to leave.

"You got it" said May and she pulled out a pokeball and Ash thought 'this isn't going to be a fight'.

Sorry for the cliff hanger. I will be updating it.


	2. Chapter 2 Team Rocket is Back

'example example' Thoughts

Blazkein roared the bird fighting pokemon."Not even an challenge go, Dexoys" said Ash in a very bored tone.

'So this is one of the traitors my lord' said Dexoys to Ash telepathilly.

"What how did you have a legendary pokemon!" yelled May very jealous that Ash has a legendary pokemon.

'Extreme Speed' said Ash. Then Dexoys charge at Blazkein and hit it with a very powerful move instantly making Blaziken fainted.

"Return, go Venusaur" said May mad and see was detrimed to beat this guy for bumping into him.

'So her Bulbasaur evolve well no matter this is a boring fight anyways' thought Ash.

'Psycho Cut' commanded Ash.

"So Ash is giving them no mecry, nice going Ash" said Bonnie cheering Ash although she knew Ash didn't need it.

"Go Wartortle" said May angry as she was losing to her mind to a weirdow.

'Let's end this Zap cannon Dexoys'. Then Dexoys teleport behind Wartortle and shot a electrical ball at it and it was super effective and Wartortle fainted.

"Well then I win now pissed off May and your other friends" said Ash with cold and venom in his voice.

'Now they are out of the ways let register' thougth Ash. Then Ash and his friends go to meet Nurse Joy to register. They show her the letter that they were invited and their pokedex. Joy give them th key to their rooms which was one of the most luxurious room in the LOL (League of Legends).

"This is the most comfy bed I have see" said Gary as he fall off to sleep.

"Well guys let rest cause there is a big day ahead of us tomorrow" said Ash and then he slowly fall off to sleep.

Dream

"And the Winner of the League of Legends and the one to be crowned Pokemon Master is Ash Ketchum said Annoucer and the audience cheer loudly.

'I finally complete my dream of becoming the Pokemon Master' thought Ash.

Then there was there was something hitting him with a electric shock. Which woke him up.

"Dammit I was having such a nice dream" said Ash pounting.

"Well Ketchum, said he want you to call him and he said is was inportnant" said Paul as he return Electivire and explain why he woke him up. Then Ash call ( ).

"What is it GS" asked Ash very curious.

"Well Ash it seem that Team Rocket is reforming again and they are creating a new pokemon" said GS.

"So, you want me to stop them right" said Ash now excited to kick some butt.

"Right, and I want you to find out what pokemon they are creating and we might be able to rescue it" said GS.

"Bye then Show" said Ash and he hang up.

"What did he say Ash" said Bonnie wanting to know.

"Well Team Rocket is back and they are creating a new kind of pokemon" said Ash.

"And want us to take down Team Rocket, but I will do it myselft and the pokemon I rescue we are going to heal it, understood" said Ash saying his plan.

"And when are you going to take them down" asked Alan so he can preapered mecidal suppiles.

"Today after the battle" said Ash answering Alan question.

"But why so early" asked Gary wanting to know.

"I don't want interference and I don't want the pokemon they are creating being abuse by them" answered Ash.

"I think we should be going to the tournment" said Cilan. They all zoomed off to the tournment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the League of Legends this tournment is for the best and the winner will be crownded the title of Pokemon Master " said the announcer and the audinence cheer and shout loudly and the stadium were full of scream. Then he countinued "Now let's see the match—

"Yes " said Ash.

"There has been an attacked at a police station by Team Rocket and I believe they got some important files about the tournment" said in his worry tone.

"Well that's fantastic anything else " said Ash in his mind he thougth Team Rocket will pay.

"Yeah, we got some info about the Pokemon that Team Rocket is creating" said informing Ash.

"So what is it" said Ash wanting to know what type of pokemon is it.

"It's a pshyic type and steel type and I believe it is a fusion power of Mewtwo and Dexoys and there isn't any info about it" said which made Ash very excited.

"Well bye and thanks for the information Good Show" said Ash and he turn his attention to the match up

Then Ash saw he was agasint Dawn.

"Would trainer come up to the battle fields" said ref.

"This is a one on one battle between Dawn and Dark, Let the battle begin" said ref and he waved hin flag.

"Go Pipulp" said Dawn as she want to beat this guy who humilated her friends.

"You know you are goning to pay for what you did to my friend" said Dawn.

"Go Mesprit" said Ash knowing Mesprit want revenge.

"My my it look like Dark has sent out a legendary Pokemon, Mesprit none the less" exclamied the announcer and the spectator cheer for Ash.

"Use Drill Peck" said Dawn.

'Stop it with pshyic and sent it flying and while it's in the air shoot it down with Hyper Beam' said Ash. Then Pipulp rush up at Mesprit only to be stopped by pshyic and it was sent flying and when it was in the air Mesprit shot it down with a powerful Hyperbeam and it knockout Pipulp.

"And that makes Dark the victor of this round" said Announcer.


End file.
